The present disclosure relates to graphene-based non-volatile memory.
Non-volatile memory can retain stored information even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory, optical disks, such as compact disks (CDs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs), and magnetic computer storage devices such as hard disks, floppy disks, and magnetic tape. Generally, non-volatile memory either costs more or has poorer performance, such as a slower data access time, than volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM).